


Maids For Ruin

by theholylight



Series: Akeshu [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ... well it depends on how you look at it, Consensual Relationship(s), Crossdressing, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Injuries, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, OT3, Teasing, Teasing and Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and using them for the wrong purposes, as well as spoilers for the seventh palace, but chapter 2 and 3 do, chapter 2 contains mentions of other pt members/confidants, he basically has goro and yusuke wrapped around his fingers, i will add more if i remember, kind of, maid outfits, not sad at all, okay chapter 1 doesnt contain any sadness, otp, teasing akira, teasing protagonist, the others are briefly mentioned if at all, unlike 'mask', very mild smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Having 'borrowed' Ann's maid outfit once more, Akira is happy to see the results of his actions...





	1. Torn (Goro/Akira/Yusuke)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first real ever smut attempt - at least if we count the ones I put on 'paper'.
> 
> That being said, it probably sucks and such, but I wanted to upload the first chapter at least before 2017 so...
> 
> ... merry Christmas and a happy new year? ^^

"Again!?"

The next time they went to Mementos for some training, their leader surprised both of them - which in turn caused their joint shout to begin with - by showing up... in a maid outfit... again...

... it did, however, explain why they were the only ones around, the others probably went ahead to give them... 

"Yes, again..." Akira smirked as he watched realization down upon his boyfriends and the study blush that came across both of their cheeks once they knew... chuckling, he walked towards them - surprisingly well, despite the heels, which they thought he must have practiced with one of the girls for a split second - and draw them closed by their necks, playing through their hair softly. "... not too worry, there aren't many shadows here so..."

"T-That's not the pro-problem!" Yusuke exclaimed before he felt Akira's lips on his own, his flush coming back full force once he ... felt... the other's... tongue... before he could figure out what to say, the Fool was already busily giving Goro a kiss so he wouldn't look 'so jealous' over his affections... "A-Akira!"

Grasping both of their hands, their leader guided them towards a more secluded area, both of them still dizzy from his surprisingly good kissing skills - what else didn't they know about Akira Kurusu...? 

Apparently a lot, for he forced them to sit nearly shoulder-to-shoulder, allowing him access to both of their laps as he made himself comfortable... and them? Not so much, for he had started to slowly grind - key word, 'slowly' - so much so in fact that they began to pant and grasp at his sides, the awkward outfit he had on just spurring them on... had that been his plan all along? The boy didn't answer their unspoken questions as he pulled away to stand up, ignoring Goro's whining as he had been about to go for his neck and Yusuke's needy hands, which had been trying to grasp his behind.

"Now, now... boys... that is not polite!" wagging his finger, the smirk never left Akira's face as he began to untie the uniform's apron, carefully and making sure that they both had their on him as he did so. "You should allow me to get comfortable too! But don't worry, leader always has your best intentions in mind..."

Yusuke gulped as the apron went and, with it, slowly but surely, the other bits of the outfit, showing more and more of the other's skin and... he wished he had a brush and canvas now, for as expected, Akira looked gorgeous and he wanted that on paper... he went red, realizing how perverted that sounded, but Akira was usually fine with him asking for portraits like that so... he wouldn't mind right?

Goro, meanwhile, idly wondered if he had brought his handcuffs with him and disappointingly remembered that he never does as he believed he had no reason to do so, at least not in Mementos... like right now... as the thighs of the maid outfit began to come off - in slow motion which he knew was on purpose - the brunet wasn't surpised at all to find his mouth watering at the sight of his beautiful, smooth legs... he sounded like the artist beside him now, didn't he?

"Eyes on me." Akira ordered them, an amused smile playing on his lips as both of them snapped to attention - in more ways than one - as he finally discarded the skirt, leaving him in nothing but the underwear that came with the outfit. "Such good boys, I feel like you deserve an award..."

"You've ruined me..." Goro replied in a hoarse voice, Yusuke merely nodding in agreement. It seemed that he had already lost the ability to speak for the moment. "... you..."

"Oh come on, did you really believe that a slow and teasing strip act is all I had planned?"

"W-what...!?"

Laughing slyly at their panting and groaning selves - they were already such a mess, despite the fact that he barely did anything (in his opinion at least) - Akira walked over and placed a heeled foot over Yusuke's lower... regions.

"Remember, this is Mementos... and I always wondered if it could just make all our dreams come true. What do you say, would I be good at pole dancing?"

The moans he received in response as he leaned down to play with Goro as well was all the answer he needed, his infamous smirk returning to his face without much trouble as he spoke.

"I will take that as a yes..."

* * *

"Do you think they are done already?"

Ann sighed as Ryuji asked that for a millionth time, they and the others standing ways away from the spot where their leader and his boyfriends were doing... well, she didn't know what. Blushing, she shot him a look and spoke.

"No and now shut up! There are Shadows to fight, so get to it!"

"Bu-...!"

"A large group of Shadows right ahead! Hurry!" Futaba shouted as Makoto and Haru went on ahead, the brunette teasingly winking at her girlfriend as they rained down on their enemies with their weapons. Ann and Morgana soon joined them, leaving Ryuji with an amused Futaba, whining as to why he was always told off about things like this and why his friend just couldn't do those kind of things at home!?

"Just get to it, Ryuji, jeez..."

* * *

 

"You are too much...."

Akira grinned as Yusuke mumbled into his hair, softly nosing through the messy locks as he did, Goro's hand possessively wrapped around his waist on his other side - he was aching, true, but it was worth it in his opinion, just to see his boyfriends turn into blushing and shy people when faced with just the smallest amounts of teasing on his part... shaking his head, he hummed and looked at them.

"... am I now?"

"Yes!"

Chuckling, Akira simply pulled them closer, content to just lay there and bask in the duo's affection for him, returning it with subtle touches of his own - cuddling was something they all enjoyed, regardless of what they had been doing or where they were doing it...

... now, how to explain to Ann as to why her maid outfit was ruined...

 


	2. Memories (Goro/Akira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the last thing Goro expected to happen. Leave it to Akira to always surprise him, of course. 
> 
> (minor other confidants/teammembers mentions for this chapter, spoilers for everything regarding the 7th Palace leading up to the boss of that dungeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd.... this fic is back! I didn't forget about it, no worries ^^
> 
> So now with a fresh tone of teasing for my fellow akeshu fans, next chapter should be shukita in turn :)
> 
> Due to when this is taking place, no actual smut for this chapter - Akira wouldn't do that with someone who is recovering from so many wounds and Goro barely has any energy left in him to even drink his coffee...

"There was no need for that..."

Akira looked up from the coffee he was making for the recovering brunet, who was sitting at his usual spot at the counter, Sojiro having left a few minutes ago to look after Futaba, this Palace mission had been hard on all of them after all - he could only hope that the others were recovering too and would be ready to take Shido's heart in a few days... with Goro at their side now. It took some convincing, two fights and a risky move on his part, but the detective was now truly on their side and their teammates kept true to their word - they didn't forgive him but they did understand. Just today, Ann reached out to help him carry Goro to the doctor he had been seeing since April, to make sure he was hidden from the public eye as everyone else went home for the night, to get his wounds checked. 

Luckily, Tae said that his wounds were nothing a lot of rest and recovering wouldn't heal, but they had to be fast about it too if Goro was to go with them like he wanted to. All of them had agreed that it was only fair for him to face his 'father' since it was just as personal for him as it was for Futaba and Haru...

"... there was, what? Did you expect me to just stand there while you shoot down that barrier to stop us from helping you? I _am_ a Phantom Thief, you know."

"Yes." Goro rolled his eyes at the fake tone of 'hurt' in the other's voice. "You know what I mean... I... there was no need for Takamaki to do that, either. Or Niijima..."

"Oh? Makoto spoke to you?" Akira questioned, blinking at the fact that he didn't notice it - guess it just showed how tired he truly was tonight, he would have to call Kawakami for himself and Goro when they were done, her massages would help his recovery along for sure and she wouldn't ask any questions... "What about, if I may ask?" he continued casually, placing the steam cup in front of the brunet's shivering, slander form.

Goro gingerly picked it up and took a small sip before placing it back down to speak, just how he liked it of course.

"She did. Nothing too big, she just told me thank you for saving her sister." he looked down. "She believes that I could have come up with some excuse to be left alone with her in which case I would have... but since I didn't, Niijima sees it as a sign that I wanted to keep her safe."

"Niijima-san does mean a lot to you, doesn't she?" the fluffy-haired thief whispered.

The other snorted, picking up his cup once more.

"Sae-san is one of the few people who treated me like I mattered - I wasn't certain if killing her was a part of the plan or not but I couldn't let that happen..."

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about it anymore. It will be over soon." Akira smiled carefully, he hoped so at least... "And for that I had to go under, so that they wouldn't notice you not doing in her shadow for good measure?"

"W-what? You...!" Goro began but the other shook his head with his infamous smirk. "It's alright, like I said. Losing her would have been devastating for Makoto and you so... besides, it all ended well regardless..."

He didn't mention how he was still recovering from what he had been through in that room but there was no point to dwelling in the past - just like how he saved that woman from Shido, he would do it all over again in a heartbeat if he had to.

".... now then, **honey** , it's time for you to rest."

"D-did you just....-!"

"Yes, and? You _are_ my honey, after all." he winked, leaning over the counter to press a kiss against Goro's slightly bruised lips. "Let's steal his heart, **together**."

"..."

Akira got his response when a shaky hand reached out for his own, grasping it with a deep breath. He **_smiled_**.

 

 


End file.
